


Barriers Broken

by Kittykatlovepooh



Series: Barrier Series [2]
Category: B.A.P, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom!Namjoon, BottomNamjoon - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sequel, Smut, if you cry easily well, namjoon cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:04:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittykatlovepooh/pseuds/Kittykatlovepooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Namjoon?" He breathed out sinking to his knees. No, this couldn't be his Namjoon, not his precious love. A loud sob wrecked through the hallways as he crawled forward legs unable to carry him upright. "Namjoon no! Please!" Sobs tore through his entire being as he reached out to the severed head. He regurgitated everything that was in him at the moment as the severed head blinked at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barriers Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Some things are graphic! Some things are actually not that bad. Some smut is in here pertaining to male/male. So yaoi! Please enjoy this! 
> 
> ~ - indicates a small or large jump in time.
> 
> ~~~~~ - indicates the smutty smut part! So you can skip of you want.
> 
>  
> 
> Remember to read Barriers Overlooked before you read this!

The lights flickered in the apartment and Hoseok's face scrunched up in worry. He had paid the bill last night they wouldn't dare cut his lights off would they? The lights flickered again as he went to go turn them off a little upset. The money was transferred they wouldn't do him like this would they? He hoped not. A light thump was heard within the bedroom so he went to go check it out only to see that Chanmi had knocked over the glass of water on the night table. Hoseok smiled to himself watching her sleeping form for a second before he closed the door gently again.  
Now not knowing what to do he sat on the couch and turned on the television hoping that it came on, fortunately it did. That was strange if the tv was on then surely his money did go through. Hoseok sighed and turned his attention back to the television flipping the channels quickly until he got to the channel he wanted.The weather predicted heavy fog as the night passed by and he nodded happy that he didn't have late shift tonight. Chanmi was deathly afraid of foggy weather, and he could understand why. The fog held unknown things and he was first to witness that when he had to go out and pick Chanmi up from work. He didn't dare relive that moment ever. Already tired of the tv he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. At least he thought he did.  
A loud bang was heard and he jolted upright looking out at the now water stained window. Rain? So the weather man gave false information. He scoffed.  
"Figures." He said as he slid to the end of the couch looking at the static filled tv. When had that gone off? He swore he was watching paid preview tv for the longest. Sighing gently another loud clap of thunder resonated throughout the house and a loud thump was heard outside in the hallway.  
Curious now he stood up and went towards the window looking out a little seeing the rain pour down harder. The window quickly clouded with his breath touching it in small patches. Another loud thump was heard from the hallway and Hoseok turned his head not moving an inch. The thumps sounded like a large object being dropped. Did some one need help carrying something to their apartment? Yet again another sigh escaped his lips as he made his way towards the door.  
Again, another loud thump was heard and he quickly opened the door to look into an empty hallway. That was strange he could have sworn he heard something coming from the hallway just now. Unconsciously he stepped out into the hallway as another loud clap of thunder was heard and the lights flickered off and back on. It caused him to jump releasing the door as it shut locking itself.  
"Shit!" He muttered to himself as he patted down his sweats for his phone. He groaned not feeling it as another loud booming noise was made within the halls. Hoseok froze in his spot and looked both ways down the hall. He should be okay as long as the lights stayed on. Another loud clap of thunder resulted in the lights flickering off. Oh how fucking cliché. Hoseok thought to himself as the back up generators whirred back on.  
Realizing he was standing out side a little to long he checked his pants again. Shit. No keys. He banged on the door yelling out his wife's name. No answer. He stayed at it for what seemed like forever until another loud thud was heard in the hall. He jerked back stumbling a little as the lights dimmed almost to pitch black.  
"Hello?" Hoseok questioned as he squinted, "hello? Are you the one that needs up bring something up the stairs?" Hoseok asked politely hoping it was the owner or at least a neighbor. He didn't like the vibe of the hall at all. "Hello can you hear me?" Another loud thud was made and Hoseok's blood ran cold. He saw something shine due to a light reflecting somewhere.  
Another loud clap of thunder set Hoseok to back away as far as he could from the door. His lip twitched as a swift smell of iron invaded his nose. ~What the fuck?~ Hoseok thought again his nose scrunching up to the smell. Were they bringing up metal? But for what? Hoseok didn't dare ask as the smell of iron became even more powerful. But iron didn't have this particular scent. A huge waft of it flooded his senses and he immediately recognized what it was.  
"Blood." He muttered as he again tried for the door. The figure stepped forward again throwing something his way. It bounced a couple of times and started to roll towards him almost in slow motion. Hoseok's body immediately became limp as he saw what it was.  
A head slowly rolled down the hallway as Hoseok stood frozen in place. His eyes wide and his stomach churning he gripped the wall for any support he could find. The blood pouring lightly from it stained the tile floor right next to his doorway. Bile rose in his throat as his eyes became large, sweat dripping from cold palms. His body started to shake as the bloodied head finally got a name attached to it.

"Namjoon?" He breathed out sinking to his knees. No, this couldn't be his Namjoon, not his precious love. A loud sob wrecked through the hallways as he crawled forward legs unable to carry him upright. "Namjoon no! Please!" Sobs tore through his entire being as he reached out to the severed head. He regurgitated everything that was in him at the moment as the severed head blinked at him.

"You left me hyung. To die alone." Namjoon's voice echoed off the walls causing Hoseok to gag again. A head shouldn't be able to speak, especially not like this. 

Hoseok crawled to the side trying to distance himself from the head only to knock into feet. He raised his head slowly to see a torn body. It's right arm nearly ripped off, shredded fingers oozing blood and pus, the body bloated and big flesh chunks ripped from it, a diagonal cut deep enough to see the insides was visible, genitals missing, and what looked like semen drizzling down the sewn together thigh. The body fell forward and Hoseok passed out before it could even touch him.

His body shot up on the bed and his heart was beating rapidly. Another dream came forth but this time even worse than his last ones. It always seemed to be about Namjoon, no matter what the cause. Hoseok looked to his right to see the bed was empty and he mentally cursed. Had he been gripping to tight on Chanmi again? He glanced at the clock indicating it was only 2:46a.m. Yeah, he had definitely scared her out of bed again. He rubbed his forehead and sighed. He draped his legs over the edge of the bed sliding down to touch the floor. Instead of hitting a carpeted floor he pressed into something squishy.

"Baby?" He asked leaning over to see Chanmi reading a book with a small flashlight. "I'm sorry baby." He said sincerely. She looked up at him and shook her head.

"It's okay I'm use to it now. What was your nightmare about? Please don't say Jimin again. That one scared me for so long." Chanmi said sadly.

"It wasn't. It was about Namjoon surprisingly." Not surprisingly he thought to himself. 

"Namjoon?....ah your friend who hasn't came over in a long long time. Why hasn't he?" Chanmi looked at Hoseok and raised her eyebrow getting up sliding into bed.

"Yeah...him," Hoseok replied pulling her close kissing her cheek laying back down,"but let's go back to sleep. Yeah?"

"Okay." She whispered falling asleep almost immediately.

Hoseok stayed up for the rest of the night staring at the back of her head as his mind swarmed everywhere. Why did such a dream like that happen? How come it hurt his heart to see the younger broken, the hurt from his disembodied head? More so than the body it was the tone. It squeezed and squeezed at his chest as it echoed in his brain. It was like, he betrayed and disappointed the younger.

"You left me hyung. To die." Hoseok shivered as he heard it clear as day in his ear. Not wanting to hear it anymore he closed his eyes pulling Chanmi closer pressing his nose into her hair. 

"Good night my love." Another sharp pinch surged through his chest again before he went to sleep.

~

Hoseok awoken the to sound of a blaring alarm clock signaling it was time for him to slide out of bed and feed Jimin. He yawned and cut off the alarm hurriedly. He then slipped out of bed slowly as to not wake Chanmi as she was exhausted from work and his late night theatrics. He sighed as he remembered the dream only to push it out his head when he heard a small yawn. He giggled to himself as he made his way to Jimin's room picking the stirring child from her slumber.

"Come on baby. Let's get you washed up and fed. Yeah? Would you like that?" Jimin giggled and held onto his shirt and laid her head on his shoulder. Hoseok smiled again this time mischievously as he turned around in a circle making his baby girl dizzy. Jimin giggled and held onto his shirt tighter as her eyes tried to catch up with her vision. Gently pinching her cheek Hoseok made his way to the bathroom to start the shallow bath.

After a very difficult bath time his baby girl and the bathroom were finally clean and he was sitting on the couch feeding her and playing with her little hands. The tv was turned to the kids station as it blared the number system over and over again. A few giggles here and there and then a big knock sounded upon the front door. Hoseok was startled by this looking at the time.

"9. Who could it be?" Hoseok whispered to himself as he stood up walking over towards the door with Jimin in his arms pulling at his ear gingerly. Another loud knock was placed upon the door and it startled both him and Jimin as he quickly threw the door opening catching gazes with what looked like a semi worried Yongguk.

"Have you seen namjoon is he over here?" His voice deep but fragile and Hoseok immediately knew something was wrong.

"No I haven't seen him....not for a long time actually." Hoseok said adjusting Jimin on his hip staring at Yongguk gently. 

"Ah....thank you so much for that." Yongguk sounded dejected and torn down as he turned around to go back to his apartment.

"Wait.....why are you so worried? He's probably just went out to the store." Hoseok said hopefully.

"He's been gone for six days." Yongguk said with his back to Hoseok, his voice wavering a little as he clenched his fist tightly. Hoseok looked at his stature and felt bad for even trying to get more information.

"Where ever he is I'm sure he'll be back soon. Don't worry to much. He must have needed a break. Hyung calm down and give it a few more days. He'll have his reasons when he gets back. Okay?" Hoseok reassured yongguk.

Yongguk unclenched his fist and looked back at Hoseok smiling a genuine smile. Yongguk nodded and looked at Jimin who stared back at him and raised her hand opening and closing her fist in a waving motion. Yongguk chuckled and waved back eyes twinkly with various emotions. Hoseok saw him swallow thickly as he opened his door and walked in and shut it softly. For some reason he felt bad for Yongguk and slightly angry at Namjoon for not telling his lover where'd he'd gone for 6 days. Jimin cooed yanking him out of his thoughts and he smiled at her walking back to continue to feeding his little love.

A couple of hours passed and Jimin was now down for her middle of the day nap as Chanmi made her way into the kitchen starting to prep for dinner later. Hoseok came into the kitchen sitting down at the table whispering to himself some code he had to remember for later on for work. Chanmi turned around and smiled at him setting the pot of water on the eye on the stove. 

"What are you talking about back there?" She asked her eyebrows raised as she leaned on the counter.

"Just a couple of codes I need to remember to push in once I go in for work next week," Hoseok stood up and walked towards Chanmi kissing her on the lips holding her hips lightly, "what we having love?"

"That I have no clue I just put on the pot in hopes I could figure out what we would want for dinner." Chanmi confided and laughed at herself. "Let's have some lasagna!" Hoseok blared out happily. Chanmi looked back at him and nodded gently. 

"Let's."

~

A week passed and Hoseok was just finishing up his work cleaning up his desk when his phone started to ring. Immediately he reached for the item and swiped the screen right answering the call. He knew it was Chanmi so he didn't bother to look at the caller ID as he spoke into the phone.

"Yes love? Does Jimin need some pampers?" Hoseok questioned still straightening up his desk.

"Hyung," shallow breath greeted his ear and Hoseok stopped moving,"I'm back in town hyung and I really need a ride back home. Yongguk hasn't answered his phone. Could you please come and get me?" Namjoon sounded lost and desperate.

"Yeah sure give me the address....really?....I'm 15 minutes away stay put I'm coming to get you right now....yes....exit 2....yes...okay I'll be there wait on me." Hoseok frowned a little as he hung up pushing back from his desk grabbing his coat and jacket shutting down his computer. The boy sounded tired and winded, like he had been running away from something or someone. But who would be chasing him at an airport? Hoseok shook his head and walked out clocking out and going toward his car speeding off in the direction to the airport. 

Fifteen minutes later he pulled up to the airport seeing the younger standing limply beside his luggage. He pulled up honking his horn parking his car unlocking the doors getting out to help the younger with his luggage. Namjoon saw Hoseok and smiled brightly life all but drained out of him. Namjoon looked sickly and it worried Hoseok as he took the bags from him greetings not spoken. 

"Get in I got the bags." Namjoon didn't protest and slid into the passenger seat closing the door and closing his eyes as soon as his head hit the back of the seat. 

After putting the heavy bags in the trunk Hoseok climbed back into the car looking over at a knocked out Namjoon shaking his head. The things he did for the younger. The drive home was a long one and Hoseok turned on the radio to a smooth jazz station so he wouldn't awaken the tired boy. It bothered Hoseok knowing that the younger was this tired from wherever he came from. It also bothered him that Yongguk didn't answer his calls, anything could have happened to Namjoon. Regardless of size, Namjoon was delicate and fragile, hell he even looked it.

Everything slipped his mind as he finally pulled up to the complex and had to awaken the younger. Not really wanting too, Hoseok stayed in the car for moment just studying the others features. Hoseok already realized how beautiful he was but not under pale skin and bags that looked like it could hold 4 gallons of water. He wondered what had happen and if the younger would tell him upfront or would he have to pull it out of the younger. As he reached over to awaken Namjoon his car door flew open and a furious Yongguk stood beside a peacefully sleeping Namjoon. 

Eyes locked with eyes and a cold draft drifted over Hoseok's body as Namjoon was yanked out of the car forcefully. It jolted him awake his eyes widening when he saw who had pulled him out. Hoseok didn't know what to do so he turned off the car and got out popping the trunk. Hoseok saw Namjoon physically shaking hard as Yongguk stood next to him. The atmosphere felt stiff and it even became hard for Hoseok to breathe. 

"His things are in the trunk and backseat." Hoseok announced forcefully as he pulled out two of the six bags. Namjoon hurriedly opened the back door pulling two more out as Yongguk rounded the car grabbing the remainders.

"Thank you for bringing him home," Yongguk looked at Hoseok and tilted his head, "next time you fucking wait on me to call you back. Do you understand me?" Yongguk growled pushing Namjoon forward gently toward the door. "Get going up the stairs so we can give Hoseok a proper thank you and so me and you can.....talk." Namjoon bolted away from Yongguk and through the doors disappearing from line of sight as Yongguk slowly made his way into the building. 

Hoseok followed dangerously close behind as he felt the aura suffocate him and the space around him. The walk up the stairs took longer than usual because Hoseok made sure he never got close enough to be pushed down them. Yongguk seemed mad and dangerous right now and Hoseok wasn't really up for a fight. Well, not on the stairs, if anywhere else then he'd surely fight the older. Maybe. He didn't know. Finally making it to the floor they both lived on they pounded down the hallway staring at an open door Yongguk leading Hoseok inside first. Hoseok ignored taking off his shoes and just simply walked in placing the bags down and walking out. 

Disrespectful, yes but he just needed to get away from this suffocating effect that was surrounding him. He turned and looked at Namjoon standing in the middle of the hallway eyes gleaming of unspoken words. Ones that said 'please stay. Please don't leave'. Hoseok felt like everything turned into a hard cliché romance movie when his phone rung and he stared down as he pulled his phone out his pocket. Chanmi. He glanced up at a pouting fearful Namjoon as he took one step to the door face downwards.

"It was nice seeing you again Namjoon. Let's catch a drink tonight." Hoseok put emphasis on the word tonight as he stared at the younger raising his eyebrow. "Is 8 a good time for you?" Hoseok didn't pay attention the disapproving grunt heard behind him and stared at Namjoon for conformation to his request. "Yes, 8 is okay." Namjoon smiled thankfully and gently waved before heading to his room with his luggage. As Hoseok made his way towards the door he lifted his gaze and connected it with Yongguk's blank stare.

"At least tonight...you can't hurt him." Hoseok's lip twitched as he walked out the apartment going down to his. Hoseok felt like a man again. Maybe Namjoon brought the best out of him. Or maybe his fuck up. He didn't care though he thought as he opened the door stepping inside meeting the smell of dinner. He'd won something finally. 

Yongguk-3

Hoseok-1

Soon he was going to be superior.

~

Night fall came faster than he actually expected as 8 rolled around and he was barely even dressed in the living room picking up baby toys and putting them away. Chanmi had taken Jimin away so they could have a boys night and catch up on some things. Hoseok was trying hard not to be so obvious about how much he appreciated that but that fell through as he picked her up and twirled her around placing gentle kisses on her forehead and lips. He loved that she understood he needed some time with his friends. She always understood. Now he should have been on his A game after she left at 6 but he was to excited to even think. He got all the drinks ready took a bath and before he knew it, it was already 7:56.

Mentally cursing he was now setting everything back up in the regular places turning on the tv. He didn't know whether to watch sports or a romantic movie. Hoseok chose the latter and turned to the movie channel. Stalking into the kitchen he grabbed the beer and other various liquids setting them on the living room table. He wasn't counting on getting drunk, he just wanted to relax with the younger. Hell finally get Namjoon to talk to him. As he went back into the kitchen getting out various chips he heard a knock on the door. Shit. He thought, he still didn't have on a shirt. He sighed and made his way over opening the door meeting a frazzled Namjoon.

Namjoon's eyes widened as he was greeted by a half naked Hoseok. His cheeks drained of any color as he started slowly to heat up. He remembered being under that one night as he cleared his throat. Hoseok stepped aside letting him in and closing the door as Namjoon removed his shoes. He locked the door and smiled at Namjoon dressed casually. Black jeans fitted his form just right and a black and white shirt that was a little to big, upon his head was a black beanie hiding only part of his beautiful blonde hair. Hoseok inspected his face and body not seeing anything out of the norm. That settled his heart as he lead the other into the living room sitting him down.

"Give me a moment let me go throw on a shirt." Hoseok chuckled at Namjoon's shyness and made his way to the laundry room. A tank top would have to do. He came back to the front grabbing the chips turning off the kitchen light and walking beside the younger. 

Chips invaded Namjoon's view and he took the one he liked the most looking up at Hoseok blushing more. Hoseok sat down close to Namjoon propping his feet up on the L shaped couch and cleared his throat. It was silent for a couple of minutes as they both watched the movie. Hoseok leaned forward opening the wine and poured a cup for himself offering Namjoon some. He nodded and Hoseok poured him a cup handing it to him. Bags of chips bursted open as they both munched and drank on their refreshments. It went silent again as they watched the movie about a girl getting kidnapped after foolishly wandering into a dark alley. Hoseok finally found his courage looking over at an invested Namjoon.

"I missed you Namjoon," Hoseok looked at him tugging on his arm,"I missed you so much." He confided. Namjoon's attention finally snatched away from the movie he took another big swing of his wine. Suddenly they were both nervous eyes flittering side to side.

"I missed you more hyung. More than I would like to admit really." Namjoon sucked in his bottom lip.

"Why did you leave....us...unannounced?" Hoseok stumbled over words a little.

"I-"

"And tell me the truth. I was worried sick. I don't know about 'him' but I was. I had...multiple dreams about you being hurt and in turn that made me even more worried ." Namjoon looked shocked at Hoseok. "Where were you Namjoon?" 

"I...." There was a long pause and Hoseok thought he had gone deaf for a moment,"I went to go finally visit my parents who I fell out of touch with for so long." His voice quivered. 

"How'd.....how'd it go?" Hoseok asked cautiously. It went silent again until a sob was heard and Namjoon broke down. His initial reaction was to hold Namjoon and that's what he did. Namjoon sobbed harder and clutched to Hoseok's tank, "They died three years ago hyung." Hoseok felt his heart shatter and burn in a blazing fire. 

"I didn't even get to say goodbye and that I loved them before they died. I left them all alone without even trying to contact them again. I couldn't contact them." Hoseok caught that last part but only held Namjoom closer. 

Yongguk. That was his doing that was his fault. The night flew by just like that. Namjoon crying in Hoseok's arms desperately clinging to him and Hoseok finally finding enough courage to go speak to Yongguk about everything that was happening. He couldn't stand seeing namjoon broken like this it hurt more than it should have. It hurt worse than when Chanmi had her first miscarriage and that was saying something. He didn't know why everything these two did were compared now, but he had a slight thought. He loved Namjoon more than he did Chanmi and that confused him. The two didn't speak that much and only talked to each other a lot last year. Heart trying to jump out his chest and his mind racing Hoseok looked down to a sleeping Namjoon. This felt right, it felt better to have him wrapped in his arms. Hoseok knew he wasn't by a long shot gay, but what was he? Bisexual? Pansexual? He didn't want to put himself to a title. Hoseok just watched the clock tick from 6:43am to 10:21am. It was time to get up and talk to Yongguk.

Hoseok had no other choice.  
~  
By 12 Hoseok was up and ready standing in front of the shared household of Namjoon and Yongguk. The knock he landed on the door was powerful and confident. Ready to get the chat over and done with he calmed his facial features as the door swung open to an ready Yongguk. Yongguk steps out closing the door behind himself eyeing Hoseok before leading the way to the cafe he chose.

The call before hand had been awkward and a little infuriating. Hoseok should have been asking the questions but everythjng was thrown back at him. The man was older than him by a long shot. So he had to at least give him a little say so in where to go. The quiet tense walk down the stairs had Hoseok begin to grow worried again. Not a word was spoken and if made him uneasy as to how someone could be so cold,so inhuman. He watched Yongguk's stature as they both made it out into the street headed down the sidewalk.

The walk wouldn't be to long and by car it would just be a waste of gas. Sure enough after 6 minutes of complete silence they made it to the cafe and sat down ordering the drinks it fell silent again as they looked at each other. Yongguk sizing Hoseok up and Hoseok doing the same. Fear was not of question right now. Hoseok needed answers and that was what he was expecting to get. Yongguk began to open his mouth but Hoseok stopped him before a word could get out.

"I'll be asking he questions hyung. Okay?" Yongguk startled and affronted only nodded staring the younger down.

"Okay." Hoseok almost smiled at how confident he sounded.

"My first question is.... I might as well skip to what I really want to know..... Do you even love Namjoon?" Hoseok didn't hold his breath, he knew the answer, well the lie. Yongguk looked him deeply in the eyes emotions searing through them and that's what caught Hoseok off guard. "I don't even know why I have to answer you, but to answer it...I'm unsure as of right now. There's no more spark left between him and I." Yongguk answered what seemed to be truthfully. Hoseok's lip twitched at that and he bit his lip. That was not the answer he was expecting and he grew hot in the face. Hot with anger.

"If you're unsure, you shouldn't be with him. You shouldn't keep him to yourself when he's young enough to find someone else. He shouldn't be a toy you can play with. He's a hum-"  
"He's mine." Yongguk cut him off with a dark voice. It startled Hoseok and soon the drinks were set in front of them along with some complementary pastries. "Excuse me. What did you say?" Hoseok asked frightened at the change of emotions.

"He's mine, to do with what ever I please. Yes he's human but he's mine I own him. Ever since he was young and caught my eye, he was mine." Yongguk took a sip of his coffee and looked at Hoseok. "I can give him up and put him on the streets if I wanted. All he could do is beg me to come back. He has no where to go. No family. No friends. Nothing." Yongguk chuckled a little.

"How could you talk about him like that? And if you didn't love him why keep him bunched up under you unable to leave. You obviously have nothing left for him. Let him go be with a close relative." Hoseok calmly said. Yongguk grinned and leaned forward. "He has no family, they're all gone and or dead. I can happily say half of those are my doings. He shouldn't want anyone else other than me." Hoseok squinted his eyes in utter disgust at the elder.  
"What do you mean half of that is your doing? That he should want no one else other than you?"

"I meant what I said Hoseok. He has no one to run to in his family. His parents are gone, by now I bet he knows that since he wanted to fucking run away," Yongguk scoffed sipping some more of his coffee," he had the nerve to stay there longer than needed after he found out."

"How do you know all of this? You have some type of tracker on the poor boy?" Hoseok questioned.

"No, I have connections that tell me everything he does when he's not around me. Like....when he's around you. That's the only time when I can't have eyes on him."

"I'm grateful for that." Hoseok said before he could process it. Yongguk didn't look startled one bit at his words. "So," Yongguk leaned in and smiled grimly,"you love my pet...ah excuse me. I meant my human. You love him don't you. Even with the wife and child you want him."

"Yes I do love him...in the friendliest way love could possibly be." Hoseok was firm with his answer and stared down Yongguk. It was silent for a moment as Yongguk sipped his coffee again chuckling to himself.

"You're such a pathetic liar. I can see in your eyes how much you love him." They exchanged long looks before Hoseok laughed loudly snorting. It took Yongguk off guard and choked a little on his pastry, quickly covering it up by sipping his drink again.

"You caught me, Yes, I do love him. More than you ever could. He loves me too," Hoseok smiled at that eyes glistening,"he loves me so much. We love each other so so much Yongguk." Those words had Yongguk fuming red-hot with disgust.

"Did you fucking taint him?" Yongguk all but growled at Hoseok.

"Did I taint him? Hah! No....I made him whole again." With that Hoseok got up and paid for both drinks walking out of the cafe with an furious Yongguk following suit. A hand clasped on Hoseok's shoulder yanking him back. Hoseok stared at Yongguk with eyebrows raised a small smile playing on his lips.

"You're fucking married! You shouldn't be going around falling in love with men! You have a child!" Yongguk pushed Hoseok. "You're suppose to cherish everything that you have and not have SEX with what is mine!"

"Who said we had sex?" Hoseok questioned cockily. That stopped Yongguk in his tracks mouth opening and closing slightly.

"You presume to much, or does Namjoon come back so happy from his visits with me you think I made love to him? Is that it hyung? You can't satisfy him right so you beat him so he can forget? Hmm?" The blank look on Yongguk's face made Hoseok laugh as he walked away.

Yongguk-3  
Hoseok-2

Hoseok really was going to be superior.  
~  
Weeks went by and Namjoon came over constantly bruise free on some occasions and when he did come over with some bruises they were minor. It hadn't bothered Namjoon like he hoped they would have bothered him. Nonetheless, he was smiling each and everytime he was around them. Chanmi had warmed up greatly towards the younger and so had Jimin. Namjoon was always lively around his baby girl and less than lively around Chanmi. He saw the changes when Namjoon was around both of his ladies and couldn't help but smile each time he shied away from Chanmi. Namjoon didn't like her as much as he let on. It tickled Hoseok greatly when they cooked together in the medium kitchen bumping into each other once or twice. He shook his head and went back to feeding Jimin some vegetables.  
After dinner was set on the table they all began to eat in an comfortable silence. The food was fantastic being that Namjoon cooked a majority of it and Chanmi only did the side dishes. Hoseok's mind shook free from only praising Namjoon and praised both of them for the delicious meal. Namjoon blushed and Chanmi giggled and pinched his cheek and tapped his shoulder. The two looked at each other and smiled.  
Once dinner was done they all made their way towards the living room as Namjoon cuddled Jimin to his chest. She was fast asleep once a movie they all decided on went off. Namjoon being the kind person that he was made his way into her bedroom making sure to tuck her in. The living room had become silent and Chanmi turned in Hoseok's arms to look at him. Her face scrunched in absolute worry and confusion. Hoseok caught the change in atmosphere and looked down at her eyes finding hers.

"What's wrong?" She sighed and tapped his chest lightly.

In a very low voice she whispered  
"Didn't you see those bruises on him? They've littered his body for a while babe. I know you've seen the ones that stained his face. Those stick out the most. He's so happy yet he's getting hurt by someone or people. Doesn't that bother you?"  
Hoseok looked at her and nodded his head. He bit his lip and sighed gently.

"Of course I've seen them baby. I also know who marks him like that also." Hoseok let out more than he wanted to but he just couldn't help it. Someone else needed to know. Anyone.

"Who?" She sat up and looked at him curiosity weaving through her eyes.

"His boyfriend. Yongguk." The room was filled with absolute tension as they stared at each other. A cough was heard behind them and they both turned to see a flustered Namjoon.

"I'm sorry for barging in on such an intimate moment but.. She's asleep." Namjoon smiles making his way to the door. "I'll.....I'll take my leave now." Before either one of them could say anything namjoon was through the door out of sight. 

Hoseok had a bad feeling about that given that it was late at night. Chanmi and Hoseok looked at each other various emotions littering their faces. 

She felt it too.

~

It happened sooner rather than later, Hoseok should have none. Hoseok heard the distinct sound of a body hitting the floor. He jumped up to his feet expecting it to be his baby girl. He looked around and saw that Jimin was perfectly fine. His eyebrows furrowed together and he looked behind him seeing Chanmi staring at him.

"You heard it too?" She asked with a worried expression kneeling beside Jimin. All Hoseok could do was nod his head until another loud thump was heard and he realized what was happening. A loud cry was heard and Hoseok sprinted into action giving Chanmi a knowing glance. She returned it.

"NAMJOON!" Hoseok screamed making his way out the door forgetting his shoes. He watched as the door opened and out came a bloodied Yongguk. They locked eyes both sets furious.

"Yongguk!" Hoseok growled only to have the older turn and walk away. Hoseok shook his head and flew into the apartment only to be stopped dead in his tracks in the living room seeing a puddle of blood.

"Oh my gosh. Namjoon." Hoseok ran to his body that was shaking on the ground. He looked over the younger seeing various gashes and bruises littering the younger's body. Hoseok didn't know whether to try and touch the younger or to call the hospital. Hoseok opted for the latter and made a dive for the phone as he picked it up he heard a gurgled whine and stopped in his tracks.

"Don't do it hyung." Namjoon barely got out as he shivered curling into his naked self. Hoseok's eyes widened as he finally realized that the younger was nude and ran back over phone still embedded in his hand. He fell to his knees easily as he scanned over namjoon again. His heart shattered as he cradled the younger's face in his hand eyes watering. Tears dropped as the younger winced a great deal even from the slightest touch he just gave. Hoseok gently scoffed out of anger and picked the phone up again dialing the ambulance and police. Fuck if Namjoon was going to be mad at him in the end. He was damn near bleeding out in his own house and Hoseok wouldn't allow that. No, not on his watch.

"Yes we need a ambulance at-" Hoseok felt a soft wet hand wrap around his wrist. He looked down into pleading red eyes filled with tears. As Hoseok stared at the younger he spoke the address with full force into the operator's ear twice and one last time to make sure it was correct. Namjoon's tears fell everytime he said the address. Loud sobs wrecked from Namjoon's mouth as Hoseok pulled back gently from his hold and went to go get the blanket on the couch. He returned and draped it over the younger boy face set in stone.

Hoseok should have known this would happen it should have clicked when Namjoon didn't give him a call after he made it back into the apartment. It upset his stomach as he watched the younger shiver and shake with frightened sobs. Hoseok's lip twitched in disgust as he remembered the talk he had with Yongguk, the look in the older's face as he honestly portrayed his disgust to Hoseok perfectly, no remorse. Hoseok clenched his fist tightly and started to breathe hard until he heard a knock on the door. His head spun backwards fast and saw Chanmi holding Jimin close to her bosom and away from the scene before her. Her face contorted into pure horror, eyes shaking slightly, her chest heaving slowly as she backed out of the room.

"Hoseok." She said weakly as she stared at Namjoon's state.

"Go back inside baby. I'll handle this. Just go back and pack your bags. I'll drive you two to our condo in the city. I doubt you'd want to stay here for right now." Hoseok uttered as he watched her figure retreat quickly after she nodded. Hoseok looked over at namjoon and dipped down leaning over kissing his forehead muttering into the his ear sweet nothings while gently stroking his head. Sirens were heard in the distance and Hoseok crookedly smiled as he stayed bent over the younger whispering loving words.

"I'm so sorry."

~

A few weeks went by and the younger was still in the hospital all gashes and bruises now almost invisible. Namjoon's smile radiating from his core as Hoseok and Jimin walked in to his room again for the last time for this month. He held out his hands and took Jimin who happily giggled and stuck close to his chest clawing at the soft gown. Hoseok watched as namjoon played with Jimin laughing along with his baby. He spotted a chair next to the younger and sat down wondering who was there before him.

"Namjoon." Hoseok spoke gently catching the others attention. "Who was here before me?" Hoseok questioned.

"............Yongguk," Hoseok's eye jumped as saw namjoon start to shake,"he came....he came to tell me....he put me out of our apartment. Told me I was trash and he wanted nothing to do with me anymore." Namjoon continued to play with Jimin fake smile still plastered on his face.

"Now I have no where to go. No friends. No family. I should have just listened to him at the park. I shouldn't have acted like a child. This wouldn't have happened if I was a good boy like he told me to be." Tears started to fall down his cheeks as his breathing started to go array. Hoseok weaved his hands into Namjoon's free one squeezing it tightly.

"If I was a good boy hyung I could still be with him. He would still be with me and we would still be in love. I'd still have his heart and I wouldn't feel so broken. It's my fault this happened." Namjoon sobbed out cradling a sleeping Jimin with care. Hoseok reached up with his free hand and wiped his tears away heart clenching tightly.

"I shouldn't have dragged you into this mess hyung. I should have refused going into your house that day. I'm ruining everything like I always do. I fell in love with you like the dummy I am. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. Please please." Namjoon choked out disheartened and broken. Hoseok held back the water works brewing behind his eyes as he opened his mouth to speak. 

"None of this will ever be your fault. None of it. He treated you like a pet. Like he owned you, he never loved you Namjoon. He saw a vulnerable young boy and took it upon himself to ruin you. You are more than what he's tried to perceive you to be. You're wonderful and I'm so sorry it took so long to even try for me to acknowledge your existence. Throughout this time we've been together to the time you've left I've realized that I do love you Namjoon. In more than one way," Hoseok paused heart nearly skipping a beat, "I just can't be there romantically for you. I'm basically married to Chanmi and have a wonderful baby girl that's in your arms right now. I love you. I truly do, but it could never work out. We'd have to just be friends." Hoseok deeply sighed as he heard another wrecked sob project from Namjoon's chest.

"Then why did you do this to me? Why did you make me fall in love with you? You were there and then you weren't. You showed me so many things. You let me feel wonderful about myself only to bring me down and leave me! Hoseok we made LOVE and this is how I'm repaid? With an 'I love you I truly do,but I can't be with you.' Is this some sick joke to you? Do you like leaving me in a broken mess? Making me feel like I'm more of a failure! Like I'm nothing?!" Namjoon gasped out trying to control his emotions. Hoseok let the tears fall after each sentence namjoon spoke.

"Do you like seeing me suffer like this? I have no one. I have nothing. You left me to die hyung. You knew what was going to happen didn't you? You wanted me gone just like he did." Hoseok's whole body jerked as he was accused of wanting the other to be killed. Before he could even catch himself he pulled Namjoon into a deep kiss holding his face steady.

The kiss was salty as tears continued to spill from both of their eyes. Namjoon held Jimin a little tighter as Hoseok pulled back and stared into his eyes deeply. Hoseok squinted and tapped Namjoon's cheek looking down slowly, heart beating rapidly into his throat. He wanted to hit the other for saying such useless stupid things but he held back and calmed down staring down at Jimin. A thought popped into his head as he looked back up at Namjoon a smile plastering his face.

"Stay with me Namjoon. Live with me." Namjoon looked at him like he was crazy.

"Didn't you just listen to what I confessed to you? Why are y-" Hoseok pressed his finger up to his lip and pressed his lips together.

"No namjoon you're going to stay with me. Chanmi is in our condo in the city. She wouldn't mind you being in our apartment. She'd welcome it and if you still have doubts about that you can call her yourself. Use my phone." Hoseok leaned back and pulled out his phone pressing it towards Namjoon tilting his head to the side. Namjoon blinked at him and gently took the phone dialing the most recent number in the phone and talking to Chanmi.

 

Everything was set.

~

It was early morning when Hoseok woke up to the smell of cooking and his stomach roared for attention. That was strange Chanmi wasn't here at the moment so who could be cooking? Hoseok got up a little on edge when he finally realized, Namjoon, he smiled to himself and walked silently into the kitchen wrapping his hands around Namjoon's waist gently as to not scare the younger. Namjoon slightly tensed then gradually relaxed himself evening out his breathing again. He easily flipped the pancake and leaned into Hoseok's hold. It was comfortable silence for a while until Namjoon cleared his throat.

"You c-can let me go now." Namjoon breathed out cheeks flushed. Hoseok stared at the younger resting his head on his shoulder.

"I don't want to move right now though Namjoon. I want to hang on you and make you feel uncomfortable as much as possible!" Hoseok giggled and let Namjoon go taking out some plates for breakfast. "Why did you get up so early? It's only 7:37 am. Did you have a bad time sleeping or?" Hoseok leaned on the counter watching the younger's face. Hoseok saw Namjoon hesitant and it was silent for a long time until Namjoon finally sighed wistfully. 

"I....it's hard being in the same complex knowing he's only a ways down and over from us. I feel he's going to try and finish what he started," Namjoon looked up at Hoseok and bit his lip, "and I also feel bad about having to split you and Chanmi up just so you can protect me until my cousin finally comes and gets me. It must be hard being away from your family like this." 

Hoseok ruffled his own hair and looked down. He admitted that it was hard being away from his little baby girl, but truth be told. He liked spending his time and effort with Namjoon. If felt weird to love a man when women was all he knew until Namjoon. Hoseok glanced at the younger as he started to fix the last pancake. The look Namjoon had on his face had Hoseok leaning over and forward a little. Heart constricting he knew it was wrong to even consider pulling the younger in for a kiss. Lord be damned though because Hoseok really wanted to so it. And he did. 

Before he could even register what was going on the stove was cut off and Hoseok was on Namjoon pressing him into the counter holding his hips in place. Even with Namjoon in a unresponsive state it felt magical. A spark lite and he pressed harder into Namjoon squeezing his hips. Hoseok inwardly groaned as Namjoon started to respond gently. A soft moan was heard and a pull of Hoseok's shirt drove him wild. Head swimming from the rights and wrongs Hoseok gently bit Namjoon's bottom lip pulling back slowly. Their eyes locked as they both caught their breath.

"Breakfast is ready." Namjoon whispered cheeks hot. A smile etched on Hoseok's face as he pulled and stepped back and nodded making a plate for Namjoon and then himself. They ate in peace with a few glances at each other. Hoseok loved the way the others mouth formed around the fork and it took everything in him not to jump across the table to capture his lips again. He focused on eating as best as he could. It was a painful task he must admit.

"Hyung.....do you love me?" namjoon asked head tilted down at his food voice quivering. It startled Hoseok the question but he already knew the answer. He didn't hesitant to let his true feelings announce themselves before his brain could stop him.

"I do Namjoon. It might seem weird, a married man loving you but I do really do love you. If anything Chanmi loves you too." Hoseok looked the others confused face. He sighed and figured it was time to tell the younger what was going on.

"I told Chanmi....about us. I told her everything that we did and ARE going to do together," Hoseok saw the look on Namjoon's face and he had to cut him off before he spoke again,"she's accepted us being together Namjoon. She doesn't mind me being in love with you and her. To be honest," Hoseok chuckled to himself,"she enjoyed the idea of having two handsome men by her side. She loves you too Namjoon. She said she'd give you some time to warm up to her so we can be a big happy family." 

Namjoon sat in shock for a moment before tears overwhelmed him and he started to cry. Hoseok jumped up from his seat going to the other. Had he said something wrong to Namjoon? Did he hurt the others feelings with the outcome of everything? Was it the wrong time to express the want of a polygamous relationship? He didn't know as he held the younger close.

"I'm so sorry. Did I say something wrong?" Namjoon took a while to answer but when he did it only startled him.

"No," he sniffed gently," I'm just so happy I'm loved and accepted, even for something like this. I want a big happy family with people who love me." Namjoon's eyes glistened and sparkled in admiration as he looked at Hoseok. "I love her too and even though I'm not big on women, for Chanmi noona I want to make this work. Can this work?" He seemed hesitant.

"Of course it can work. Soon enough we'll be renting out this apartment so we can ALL live in the condo in Seoul. It's a three bedroom two bath assortment. So the first couple of weeks you could sleep in your own room. Our king size bed will always be open and ready when you want to come finally be WITH us." Hoseok smiled kissing Namjoon on the cheek. "We love you and we want you, plus Jimin loves you so much! It's even more of a big happy family." Namjoon teared up and cried again as Hoseok held him close.

"Tonight hyung, I want you again." Namjoon said after he calmed down.  
"Just you and me hyung, for the last time before I start this new life with you two." Hoseok smiled and nodded leaning over happily placing a kiss upon Namjoon's lips.

"Just you and I namjoon. Just you and I."

What was the score again? Hoseok lost track.

~~~~~

Night fell and they were both showered and ready for bed. Namjoon nervously slid ontop of the covers as Hoseok made his way into the room in only his boxers closing the door behind him. He smiled at the fully dressed younger on the bed and reached for the lights. It only felt right to turn the lights off it the younger was this shy about seeing his body. As he touched the light switch he heard a mumble and stopped in his tracks. 

"Keep them on hyung. I want to see you." Namjoon breathed out again flustered at what was about to happen a second time and many more afterwards. "Lock the door please."

"Okay." Hoseok said locking the door and slowly walking towards the bed leaning forward capturing Namjoon's lips with his. It felt like a million butterflies fluttering around in his stomach as his kiss was slowly but surely returned. Namjoon was tense but it slowly started to fade as the kiss got even more intense. 

Big hands landed on Namjoon's chest as Hoseok pushed him back gently onto the bed making Namjoon's head hit the pillow softly lips still attached to each other like glue. It was slowly starting to get hot as their bodies rubbed together. Namjoon fully clothed could feel how hard Hoseok was actually getting with nothing but his boxers on. This time Hoseok leaned up and smiled at the younger playing with the hem of his shirt.  
A hand slipped up his shirt mouths connecting again in a gently kiss as Hoseok pinched Namjoon's nipple. A moan slipped through Namjoon's mouth as Hoseok pushed his other hand up his shirt littering the rest of his torso with smooth touches to any expanse of skin he wanted. Hoseok left Namjoon's mouth leaving them both breathless and hot. Namjoon bit his lip holding back a particularly loud moan as Hoseok pinched and flicked his nipple from under his shirt. 

"Lift up and let me get this off of you." Hoseok said breathlessly staring namjoon down. Heeding to his words the shirt was soon off and Hoseok dove right back in for the kill.

Hoseok lowered his head and one of his hands traveled down Namjoon's side as his mouth attached to his nipple. Namjoon moaned out loud back arching into the bed body shaking slightly. Hoseok cupped Namjoon's growing erection and gently started to rub it in a slow circle. Namjoon let out a breathy moan as Hoseok went back and forth to both nipples teasing, biting, sucking on his puffy nipples. He gave one last kiss to them before sitting up eyes heavily hooded as he studied Namjoon's face.

"You like that?" Hoseok question as he began to fully stroke the clothed erection in his hands. The reaction he got only inflated his ego as he slipped his other hand under the waist band pulling both Namjoon's boxers and sweats down in one go. Namjoon's hard, swollen, red member popped out already leaking precum. Hoseok giggled as he saw Namjoon turn red. 

"You're so beautiful like this."  
Hoseok began to slowly stroke Namjoon as he leaned back down capturing Namjoon's lips. A whimper escaped as he bit and nibbled on the younger's tongue slurping and figuring out everything the younger's mouth had to offer. A tight squeeze around the base of Namjoon's shaft had him shaking in pleasure. "Hyung!" He whimpered out kicking the rest of his clothes off in order to spread his legs. He looked tightly closed his eyes as he felt Hoseok press kisses down his chest and stomach resting his lips dangerously close to the tip of his penis. Hoseok never expected to be turned on so much that he'd want to do this but as his tongue flew out and licked the slit he felt rejuvenated. Hearing namjoon bellow out his name as he swiped his tongue against the slit again sent shivers down his spine. "Mmmh hyung!" Namjoon whined. Soon Hoseok engulfed his member in one go humming at the found pleasure he himself felt along with Namjoon. Hoseok placed both of his hands on either side of Namjoon's hips as he felt a hand weave into his hair pulling gently. He sunk down to the base trying his best to avoid nipping the other with his teeth. It was thick and heavy on his tongue and it only made him harder as he suckled on it pulling his head back up only to sink back down slowly. Vibration racked through Namjoon's body as he lifted his hips and settled them back down pulling Hoseok off of him clawing at his shoulders. He wanted more of Hoseok than just his mouth.

"I want you." He gasped out as Hoseok gently brushed against his puckered entrance. Hoseok stared down at Namjoon as he skillfully wiggled out of his boxers settling between Namjoon's legs. "Let me give it to you." They both giggled as Hoseok leaned over grabbing a condom and lube. His fingers now slicked he pressed against Namjoon's entrance again prepping him with no complications. Hoseok couldn't wait to let the other feel pleasure. "Hyung now." Namjoon begged as he felt Hoseok's fingers slip out of him slowly. Hoseok nodded and applied the condom and lube evenly as he stared at Namjoon. Hoseok leaned down placing a heated kiss upon Namjoon's lips leaning back again.

Hoseok moved and positioned himself between Namjoon's legs and Namjoon opened his legs wide willingly welcoming him inside. Hoseok started seeking for his entrance as he watched the younger quiver under him. And just before Hoseok pushed in he said “Look at me Namjoon. I want you to look at me when I fill you in. I want you to see how much I love you.”  
Namjoon swallowed the lump in his throat seeing the intensity in his eyes, the love in his eyes. He is the one he had fallen in love with and vowed to love until death. “I love you too” he whispered back tears filling the brim of his eyelids. Hoseok pushed in slowly and Namjoon groaned out toes curling into his feet as he tried to relax again.  
"So tight." Hoseok whispered biting his lips. "Just for me. Only me." Namjoon whimpered out as he pushed in some more.  
Once he was halfway in and settled he waited for the younger's signal. After a few moments Namjoon nodded Hoseok rocked forward in attempts to wreck the younger.  
"Mmmh hyung!" Namjoon moaned out pitifully as Hoseok drew back out and back in again with a fast pace.The heat surrounding him was magical as he went deeper and deeper feeling Namjoon's warm breath tickle his ear as he leaned forward.

Hoseok set a steady rhythm pounding into Namjoon rubbing his thighs up and down. Hoseok rested Namjoon's legs on the side of him leaning forward capturing his mouth in a heated kiss. Namjoon's hands started to massage Hoseok's hips as he rammed into him over and over again. Namjoon let out a particularly loud growl when Hoseok started to swivel his hips. Hoseok wanted to cry and belt out to the heavens at how good this felt as he stuffed himself farther into Namjoon without remorse holding onto his shoulders for balance and control. Namjoon's back arched painfully high as Hoseok hit his spot dead on with a hard thrust.

"YES!" Namjoon blurted out drool sliding down the side of his cheek.  
"AH!" Namjoon whimpered out as Hoseok sped up angling his hips to knock into the bundle of nerves inside Namjoon over and over again. Nothing else was heard except incoherent gasping and begging as Hoseok went faster. 

Namjoon's breathing became haggard and the sweat that started to form seemed to be coming by the buckets now. The set pace Hoseok once had has now gone erratic and off beat. Hoseok leaned down capturing Namjoon's lips with his tongue wrestling. Namjoon gave up trying to win the kiss with his body feeling just like jelly. 

"Hoseok!" Namjoon moaned out.  
"I'm so close hyung." Namjoon shivered.

"Me too." Hoseok mumbled orgasm right on the edge as he pushed deeply into Namjoon's spot harder than necessary sending them both over the edge. Hoseok stills as Namjoon twists and arches into him pulling him closer clawing at his back leaving marks.

They soon settle down and look at each other's sweaty faces shyly. 

"Damn." Hoseok says leaning down biting Namjoon swoll lip. 

"I love you so much."

"I love you too hyung." 

~  
Months had pass since Namjoon had ever been back to the apartment complex. He spent most of his time now caring for Jimin and working a part time job at a nearby grocery store. He had finally found a home that accepted and loved him as much as he loved them. The spare bedroom wasn't even needed once he stepped into the condo falling into Chanmi's accepting and loving arms. This was his new family now and he didn't regret leaving Yongguk as much as he thought he would. Hoseok and Chanmi loved him for who he was and kept him same through his small relapses, they never gave up on him. 

They never would.

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments are appreciated I promise you they are! Thank for sticking by this oneshot. Thank you so much! A prequel will be in the works. I don't know when but I will let you know!


End file.
